The Choice
by Flamin' Fire Ferret
Summary: A choice, two boys. Will Fern be able to choose? I got the idea for this story from Matched and Divergent.
1. Chapter 1: Chosen

_**Life is a ball of yarn. Fate is the weaver. Fate causes your life to be intertwined with others'. Everything happens for a reason. Don't go looking for something you don't have. Whatever you look for, give it a chance to find you first.**_

My name is Fernadah Starr. I live in the country of Jeracai, in the city of Thaeoria. Jeracai is a large island off the coast of Australia. We are an organized society nonexistent to anyone in the Mainlands, the large areas of lands called continents where people kill each other in war and even for entertainment! The Society tell us that they are brutal and horrible in every way possible. And I believe them. Well, I used to believe them. I don't know what I believe now...

School had just let out and I was going to go pick up my brother. Usually I would hang around and talk with my friends but today's a big day and I wanted to get home early so I can change into my best clothes for the Choice. On the day of a girl's 16th birthday they are presented the choice to decide their future life. They get to choose out of 5 jobs, 5 houses each from one of the 5 cities, 5 wedding choices, and 5 boys. These are chosen by the government system out of a data system telling them which ones I might like best. I feel bad for the boys because they never know when they'll be chosen and they don't get to pick the girl they like. They're stuck with the girl they choose. That's why I'm glad my birthday in March, the beginning of the year. There will still be some good boys left.

My brother is four years younger than me, but still act like he's ten. His name is Jackson. You might say he's a juvenile delinquent. He gets in trouble at school for starting fights and steals from the ice cream vendor every chance he gets, even though that is not what a Thaeorian is known for. Thaeorians are important for our knowledge of right and wrong. We're known for doing the right thing even though it hurts. My brother is the opposite of that. Maybe he'll choose to live in Qivenna, where taking risks is a valued trait.

I found Jackson sitting in the time-out chair when I got to his classroom. I can't believe they still put people in time-outs in 6th grade!

"What did you do, Jackson?" I asked on the walk home. Our house is only three blocks from school so there's no reason to take the bus back.

"I accidentally dropped my lunch tray on Ross's lap, it was an accident!" I would've though he was telling the truth, if he wasn't smirking the whole time he was talking.

"Yes, and I got a F on my Trigonometry test!" I scoffed.

"But it's true!" I nodded absent-mindedly. He crossed his arms. "Oh, it's no use arguing with you!"

"Did you _just_ figure that out, Sherlock?"

"Oh, shut up!"

Before I can say anything back, a voice called out to me. "Hey, Fern!" Oh. My. Gosh. Jeremy.

"Hey, Jer" I said. "Jackson, go play." Jackson was starting to sing,"Fern and Jeremy sitting in a tree..." I don't want to start that up again. He went running to Riley before I can say more.

"Good luck. It's your sixteen birthday, right?"

"Yeah." I said. Of course he remembers. We've been friends practically since first grade.

"Happy birthday." He held out a small box wrapped in tin foil. "I couldn't afford any wrapping paper. Hope you don't mind."

"No!" I said quickly. "It's very creative. That's thoughtful of you. Can I open it now?"

"Sure." I peeled back the tin foil, revealing it to be (gasp!) a box. I opened the box, a beautiful silver necklace with a shark tooth mood pendant glittered in the sun.

"Oh! It's beautiful! It'll match my dress." I took it out and unclasped the tiny clasp. I tried to put the necklace on but I keep missing the link.

"Here, let me help." Jeremy turned me around and helped me put on my necklace. His finger brushed my neck as he did and goosebumps rose on my skin. When he finished he turned me back around and gave a little sigh. "You're beautiful. Whoever you pick will be a very lucky boy indeed."

From down the street I heard my mom call my name. "I have to go. See ya. Thanks for the necklace!" I waved goodbye and rushed down the street.

"Who gave you that beautiful necklace?" My mother asked as she helped me into my dress. The dress is turquoise and purple with rivulets running just below my knees.

"Jeremy."

"Oh, that wonderful boy!" she tied a bow in the back and stood back to look at me. "Oh, Fernadah, I'm so proud of you! And whatever choice you make, I'll be happy for you." She pulled me into a hug. "Your father would've been proud too."

The Official came around 4 o'clock with a government approved device used for the Choice. After 15 minutes I had already finished 4 of the 5 choices. I picked to be a Protector, someone who guards the Walls from the Choiceless, the ones who rebelled against the Choice system. My house has three stories painted baby blue with a light green door and large windows in the front. The house on the outskirts of Thaeoria near the Wall. I picked a blue, black and white wedding where people can wear casual clothes to.

Then, on the screen, 5 faces popped up, each with a brief discription at the bottom. I looked through the faces one at a time. The first choice was Jayden Koffman, the second was Wyatt Samuels, and the third one... Jeremy Isaiah Mistriff, my best friend, classmate, and science partner. I can't believe it! I never thought he would be one of my Choices! I clicked on him and a video showed him laughing with his friends, running on the track team, and making something accidently explode in science. I clicked the select button and the device registered my Choice. It showed me a list of the Choice rules. I skimmed it and clicked OK. I was done with my Choice test.

And my Choice is Jeremy.


	2. Chapter 2: Loved

I knocked on Jer's door. It opened and I tackled him in a hug.

"Hello to you too. How did it go? Why the tackle hug?" He said between laughs.

"You're my Choice!" I exclaimed. He looked at me.

"You're joking! Seriously?!" He gasped.

"Yes, I'm serious. I already told your parents. They're so excited!"

"What did you pick?"

"Protector, Black, blue and white wedding, and baby blue house in the edge of Thaeoria so we can visit our families easily."

"Whoa, creepy. I picked Protector too."

"Awesome!" That means we'll be in the same Training. "And, something else. Have you read the rules?" He shooked his head. "Well, rule 15 says that Choices can show affectionate feeling with physical contacts... if you want."

He looked at me with amusement in his eyes, which were a beautiful green and topaz mix. "Physical contact? Like?"

"Like we can hold hands and... um kiss... and stuff." My cheeks flared up as I said the word, kiss.

"Fern, did I just hear you say that you want kiss me?" He looked into my eyes a grin on his face. my face felt hot.

After a moment of silence I replied. "Yes." What happened next was a blur. Suddenly, his lips were on mine and his hand on my waist, pulling me close to him, closer than we've ever been. I found my hand on the back of his neck, fingers intertwined in his messy brown hair. His lips were warm and tasted like mint and chocolates. My heart pounded as I press into him. When we finally break away from the kiss my smile was a mile long. Jer pulled me into a hug. I heard him wisper behind my ear faintly,"I love you Fern, I loved you since the first time I saw you."


	3. Chapter 3: Nathan

The next few days I found myself holding hands with Jer in the hallways at school and his arms around me on the bus. The other kids in my class keep giving us the evil eye, but I ignored them.

"Fern, there's something in the mail for you." My mother handed me a envelope. "It must be the schedule for the First Date."

I opened the envelope. It read;

_Dear Ms. Fern Starr,_

_Congratulations on your Choice, Jeremy Mistriff. Your First Date has been scheduled for April, 3rd. A Official will be at your house at 6 o'clock in the afternoon on that date to pick you up for your dinner with Mr. Mistriff. Please dress accordingly._

"Mom, you're right. My First Date!" though I'm disappointed that a Official will be watching us the whole time.

"Awww. Are you going to kiss Jeremy?" Jackson asked in a mocking tone. I shot him my death glare. He stuck his tongue at me.

"Jackson, stop!" my mother scolded. Then she turned to me, "Oh, darling, I'm sooo proud of you!" My mom gave me a hug. "April, 3rd. That's tomorrow. I'll get you a dress at work."

"Get a blue one!"

"Of course! Now, get to bed. You too Jack."

"Yes, Fern," Jackson said mockingly. "Go dream of kissing Jeremy!"

"Shut up!" I chased Jackson up the stairs hitting him with my jacket. He locked his door so I couldn't get in. I sighed and promised to get him later.

I layed in bed but I couldn't go to sleep. I can't wait until tomorrow afternoon! I wonder where we'll be going for dinner. What will Jer be wearing? What will the Protector be like? What might happen? Will the Official let us kiss? Finally my mind just couldn't take more and I drifted off to sleep...

_"Fern..." Someone called my name. Jeremy? No. His voice was deeper. I chased after the voice through a wheat field and into the forest. What am I doing in the forest? Jeracians were banned from the forest long ago._

_"Fern... Help! It's comming!" What's comming? How am I supposed to help?_

_"Who are you?" I called out. Suddenly, a boy appeared from the undergrowth. He had short brown hair and syrup colored brown eyes._

_"My name is Nathan Jemiah. Come to the Boarder. I'll be waiting. Don't disappoint me." He gave me a sad smile._

And I fell off my bed.

"Owww!" I groaned as I hit the ground. Sunlight streamed through the cracks between the blinds. It's morning already? Ah! My alarm clock said 7:45. I only had 15 minutes before the bus came. Better hurry.

Through the whole day I couldn't take my head off of Nathan. Who is he? A Choiceless? A Mainlander? What was comming?

"Fern? Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Are you sick? Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, I know why." What? Jer knows about my dream?! "You're nervous about the First Date!"

"Yeah, something like that." I feel bad lying to Jer.

"Don't be. It's gonna be fine."

"Of course." The bus screeched to a stop at our street.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Okay."

My mother held out a dress in front of me. "What'd ya think?"

"It's beautiful." I said and went to put my bag away.

"Fern? Are you okay?"

"I think so."

"Sounds like someone's caught the nerve fever."

"Yeah." I took the dress. "I'm gonna go change."

As I finished up in the bathroom, the door bell rang.

"Fern, honey? Are you ready? The Official's here!"


	4. Chapter 4: First Date

**THANKS TO ANYONE WHO POSTED THAT THEY LIKED THIS! PLEASE RECOMMEND THIS TO ANYONE WHO YOU THINK WILL LIKE IT.**

I took one last look in the mirror. My dark brown hair was braided down my back. I wore a dark blue dress that went down below my knees and gray sandals. I put on the necklace Jer gave me and checked my makeup ( nothing more than a pinch of blush. I look horrible with makeup on) one last time.

"No more thinking about Nathan." I told myself. Inside my head I opened a small cardboard box. I imagine putting a file with Nathan's name on it in the box. Then I closed the lid and sealed it with brain tape, even more durable than duct tape. There, I feel better now.

"Fernadah! Hurry up!"

"Comming!" I rushed downstairs. The Official waited for me as I grabbed my jacket and hurried outside. On the side of the street parked a limo. A LIMO! I. AM. RIDING. IN. A. LIMO?! No way!

A chauffer opened the door for me. I felt like roalty. Inside was Jer. He look as handsome as ever. He wore a white collared shirt and khakis. His blond hair (alex pettyfer i am number four style) was a bit more curly than usual. He smiled as I sat down beside him and slid his hand into mine. He's so natural at this. I tried to get my seat belt on with one hand but it was harder than I thought.

"Let me help." He slid his arm around me. But instead of getting the seat belt his moved to embrace me as he planted a kiss on my forehead. I giggled like a little girl as he gave me another kiss on my neck. I look around to see if anyone can see us but there's a panel between the back seats and the driver and passenger seats. So we had plenty of privacy. The windows were also tinted.

"Jeremy! Aren't I supposed to have my seat belt on!?" I asked.

"You don't HAVE to." He whispered in my ear and planted another kiss there.

"Jeremy!" I tried to keep my voice low.

"You don't like it?"

"No! I mean, I do! But not here!"

"Okay." He sighed. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I just killed your pet puppy."

"But you didn't and I don't have a puppy anyways."

Before he could say anything the car stopped. Jer opened the door then offered me his hand.

I took his hand and stepped out of the limo. We were at the Jaracai Cuisine. Most expensive resturant in all of Jaracai. I wonder who's paying for all of this!

"Wow!" I gasped as I stepped into the restaurant waiting room. The floor was made of glass, the only thing separating us from a school of minnows and a shark.

We had our own private little room. Once we've settled down the Official Stepped out, telling us that we had 2 hours to eat and he'd be outside in case we needed him. I ordered spaghetti and apple flavored sparkling water. Jeremy ordered ribs and coke? When the food came it seemed like the chef took his whole kitchen here with him.

"I love this part." Jer said. I was amazed as the chef started cooking our food right in front of us.

When I arrived home I was stuffed full. I immediately fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

_I was standing on a cliff. Below me was the world's boost beautiful canyon I have ever seen._

_But below me was also the moist horrible scene ever. A group of Protectors fired at a small village. The men were trying to hold the Protectors back so their wives, sisters, and children could escape. Houses were on fire and dead bodies lay everywhere._

_Suddenly I wasn't watching the chaos anymore. Instead, I was within it. A boy with brown hair and raggedy clothes led me by my hand away from the screaming and the gunshots._

_"Hurry!" the boy huffed._

_"Nathan?" I asked. I recognized his voice from the last dream that I had._

_"DUCK!" He yelled. A bomb exploded behind us._

I woke up in a cold sweat as a loud and urgent knock came from the front door.


	5. Chapter 5: The Train

"Open up!"

I was the first to rush downstairs and to the door, Jackson and my parents hot on my trail. When I opened the door an Official stood there with a stern expression.

"I'm told to retrieve all the citizens who chose to become Protectors and bring them to the Boarder at once. You have 30 minutes. I'll be back at that time to take you to the station. Take only one bag with you, toiletries and a change of clothing. The rest will be provided for you." And the Official took off, heading towards Jer's house.

"Now?!" My mother cried. My father pressed his lips together.

Jackson pulled on my arm. "Wow! Isn't this exciting? You're gonna be a Protector! I wish I'm sixteen! I'll help you pack!"

I let him pull me up to my room. I grabbed my only bag and stuffed some stuff half-heartedly into my pack, three pairs of jeans, five t-shirts, some undershirts and underwear, socks, and my toiletries. I changed into a black plain t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. My mother started crying and my dad and I tried to calm her down. My brother jumped around in excitement.

In exactly half an hour the Official came to our house. I gave my parents hugs and tolerated a hug from Jackson.

"I love you, honey." My mother said, touseling my hair.

"Do not go gentle. Remember the Pilot." My father whispered in my ear. _Do not go gentle?_ What did that mean? I knew the Pilot, he was this man that pushed a rock up a hill and made a river because the rock had worn a path through the hill. My father told me this story after I found a forbidden book in the study. But these words were new. And father never explained the Pilot story to me.

Before I could think about it more, the Official grabbed my arm and escorted me to the car. There was no limo this time. Just a regular van. Jer was already inside, along with three other kids. Two guys and a girl. I sat beside Jer. He was laughing with the others. What was so funny?

"Hey, Fern." He said as I sat down next to him.

"I'm Aiden." a boy with with short brown hair and big yellow eyes said.

"My name's Grace." the girl said. She had blond hair and bluish-green eyes.

"I'm Phillip. Jeremy talked alot about you." the other boy, blue eyed and blond haired, introduced.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "I guess you all know me since," I slapped Jer's arm, "Jer talked so much about me."

"I didn't say a thing!" He gasped and glared at the others dramaticaly. Everyone laughed. I laughed with them.

Half an hour later we got to the train station where the train will take us straight to the Boarder.

"My butt fell asleep!" Phillip gasped and streched as we got out of the van. Everyone laughed. We got our bags and got on the train. There were more kids on the train. More people trying for a job as a Protector. But only the people ranked in the first 25 places in the Elimination gets to become official Protectors. The others either become Choiceless or gets transfered or worse... dies during the Elimination. And if you rank as one of the first ten you get the ultimate jobs, generals, battle strategist, computer generator. The jobs with no danger. Unless the Boarder gets penetrated, which is unlikely.

"Look, newbies!" A guy shouted and a few people laughed. He was obvious one of the Boarderlanders. They were born in harsher surroundings of the Boarderlands and knows more survival skills. They were also bulkier, which is a advantage to them during hand to hand combat.

"We'll beat you to a pulp just the same." Aiden said.

"You have no chance. Better go back to your comfortable safe haven and leave the fighting to us." The Boarderlander boy said.

"Who made you king? Your shit of a mother?" I retorted.

"Ohhhh!" a few kids gasped.

"You have some attitude, my name's Riley. What's your's?"

"That's none of your business." I told him and walked away, Jer and his new friends following.

"Nice."Jer said. "You just schooled him."

"And now I'm tired." I yawned and sat down on a bunk. The train moved swiftly through the countryside.

Our assigned part of the train only had four bunks, which means one of us have to share.

"I'm not sharing mine!" Bridget said and drew the curtains.

"You guys are a Choice. You guys should share." Aiden pointed out.

"WHAT!?" I said as Jer said; "That makes sense."

He laid down on the bunk beside me. I scooched over.

"Come on Fern, you're being impossible."

"I'm tired." I said and closed my eyes. I was conscious of Jer's arm touching mine. But after awhile I drifted off to sleep...


	6. Chapter 6: Encounter

I was relieved that I did not dream of Nathan. Instead my dreams were filled with stupid Rileys beating people up.

When I woke up It was seven in the morning. We were far away from Thaeoria, or in fact, any of the five cities. The train was going past some cows. I grabbed a granola bar from the bedside table and nibbled on it.

"Morning." Jer said. He came into our section and shut the door. It looked like he just took a shower. There's showers on the train?

"Mmmm." I mumbled with granola bar in my mouth.

"How are you this morning, Jer? I'm fine, thank you. Did you just take a shower? Yes, I did. Don't I smell nice?" He said.

"Mmm hmm." I nodded. He always knew what I was gonna say before I say it.

By afternoon we finally arrived. The Outer Walls. Since we were little we had heard stories of great hero Protectors. Now maybe I can be one of them. Then children will speak my name in every story...

"Fern! Wake up!" Jer shook my shoulders.

"Huh?"

"What's with you these days? You kept spacing out." He looked genuinely worried.

"I'm fine."

A big man with clean shaven face and a woman with a wispy chin (which seemed kinda opposite) walked up to us.

"I am Ray. I will be your leader for the Training that will... hopefully... keep all of you from getting killed in the Elimination." Said the big man.

"And I am Eagle. Your instructor for the courses." The lady said.

"Isn't that kindof the same thing as leader?" Riley snickered.

Eagle moved as fast as lightning. One second she was standing beside Ray and the next she had Riley in a head lock, her switchblade drawn and pointed at Riley's throat. Riley gurgled something.

"You will learn to respect your superiors and speak only when spoken to. And keep that smart mouth of your's shut unless you want my knife in your throat."

"Mmmm!" Riley mumbled.

"Good." Eagle let go of Riley. I think he's about to wet himself.

"Jeez. He just asked a question." I said under my breath. Eagle turned. I think she heard me.

Eagle threw a punch but I knew what was comming. Acting on instinct, I grabbed her arm and dodged, swinging her arm behind me. She kicked me in the stomach and I flew back. I recovered quickly and stands up as she reached for me and punches her in the jaws. as I drew my arm back she grabbed it and jodo threw me. I hit the ground hard and and I couldn't breathe.

"You." she said. "Follow me. The rest of you, go with Ray." Eagle grabbed my arm and led me into a door in the Boarder wall.

"You fight well. Where did you learn?" She asked.

"I'm ADHD. I guess it's just instinct." I replied. Eagle looked at me with a curious expression.

"ADHD, huh? That's pretty rare."

"Yeah..." that's what everyone says.

Eagle led me into a white room with a table and a few chairs. "Wait here." And she disappears.

I sat down in a chair as I waited. Five hundred twenty-six finger taps later, a man appears. "Come with me." He led me down some hallways and plenty of turns, and up some stairs. Finally, we go through another door and I was on the roof, the top of the Boarder wall, where an airship waited for me.

"Where am I going?"

"I am not permitted to answer any questions. Just get on the ship." He shoved me into the airship doorway.

"What about..." The door slammed in my face, cutting me off. I turned and then gasped. Three other kids about my age were sitting in the chairs, and one of them looked fimiliar. Short brown hair and syrup brown eyes.


End file.
